<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Jailer is so lovely by Braxdovah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779102">My Jailer is so lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah'>Braxdovah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braxdovah/pseuds/Braxdovah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude between Regency era vampires</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Millie/Rhett</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Jailer is so lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(placed shortly after his torpor and before the trial of Ainsley) </p><p>“Millicent, you do not have to watch me as if I am going to sneak out of my window and run recklessly into danger.” His lips curl with the hint of a smirk. A tease, a probe to test her thoughts and why she has insisted on doing her correspondence at his bedside. His injuries have largely healed. On the table beside the bed, there is an invitation with Desmond’s seal instructing him to be in the great hall tomorrow evening. </p><p>“I am perfectly capable of deciding what I should or should not do, thank you.” She didn't look up from her work as she spoke to him; just continued scribbling figures in her ledger and comparing them with bank statements and invoices. “You would be wise to remember your position.”</p><p>He sits up, rising as if to dress fully. “Which is why I have remained as you desire, here under your eye. I suspect rumors are swirling about my…” He glances at the command and swallows. “Bloody ‘ell, Millie, at least tell me what is bein’ said. I know I misstepped. I can set this a’right.” The words are muttered softly under his breath. </p><p>Millicent cringed at the accent slicing through in his voice. She placed her quill in the ink well and looked out the window, folding her hands together in her lap. “At present, everyone is discussing Ainsley. They have no idea the depths of your injury but know he was the cause.” She turned, finally looking into his face. “The end goal here, young one, is to box him. This is what we want. Consider for a moment, how compelling our argument will be if your wounds were so egregious that my presence by your bedside is a necessity? Further still, your blood tests have yet to come back from the Tremere. My presence ensures that presentation of powers or abilities you may present do not go unnoticed. We learn that you are not tainted. Worry less for what others may say and more for what is being done for you.”</p><p>He flushes and leans back. “Oh.” He looks down before looking back up. “And here I thought I was going to have to wait for him to go after something more dear to you to catch your ire.” He reaches for her hand. “I know I disappointed you by taking his place in battle. There are ways I can make that up to you. We both know my blood is common but that was never concealed to you and Lord Desmond.” </p><p>“The quality of your blood is the least of my concerns at the moment. From now on, you are to only trust Father, myself, and Thelonious. We have proven ourselves true to House and Clan. I had once counted Ainsley among that number, however that is my folly. As for making this up to me, you must get well and meet us tomorrow night. We will have much to discuss.”</p><p>“My health is quite under control. Is there a way I can assist in your plans or would you rather I was a pretty prop at the moment?” The tone is even, almost as if he was asking which parlor she was intending to have a meeting in. His gray eyes remain fixed with hers. </p><p>“Until we assure Ainsley is no longer an issue, and may one day have the ability to redeem himself, we should focus on making you presentable.” She stood and approached his armoire. Looking through his clothes, comparing this shirt with those trousers, analyzing the materials, for the most suitable attire, Millicent asked, “How do you look in red?”</p><p>“Red, I have been told looks lovely on me and would look wonderful on your bedroom floor.” Rhett slips up beside her. “Is there a reason Ainsley attacked me? Or does that not matter in your view of the situation? I presume if he was justified, my jailer would be less lovely and more inclined to tell me to pipe down with that racket.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>